


Diabolical Desires

by sirenhwas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, obama - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Slight fluff, Teasing, Wetting, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenhwas/pseuds/sirenhwas
Summary: Sebastian is the kind of boyfriend who would serve you a cup of tea. And another. And another. And he will not let you open the bathroom door. Unfortunately for the President of the United States, that was his demon.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Barrack Obama
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Diabolical Desires

**Author's Note:**

> written by three motherfucking clowns in the wee hours of the day, none of this is serious, we took turns in a google doc and laughed all the way through it. read at your own discretion.

Obama walked out of the meeting room. It was hard enough to be the president of the United States, but it was even harder being a president AND holding in your pee at the same time, but fortunately for him, his demon boyfriend Sebastian has his own little mind.

Sebastian had already stated his intentions before the meeting happened. Giving sweet words to Obama's ears during the meeting while serving him tea to fill his bladder was another thing. Obama knew that dating a demon was going to be a hassle? On its own, but he would have never guessed that his hell of a boyfriend (ey) would be into such of a thing as urine.

"Sebastian, I know you like to take risks and all but… this is a presidential meeting, this is going to be documented." Obama tried to reason out with Sebastian. Not that he didn't like the idea, but at times like these, using rational thinking was the best bet. "Oh, my Lord, isn't it part of the fun? The anticipation would help you through the process, and it's going to be even more satisfying after, don't you think so?" Sebastian paused to lean into his ear, "My kitten?" He breathed.

Obamacouldn't hide the blush in his cheeks, his gleaming skin shaded like cherry. Obama sighed in defeat. "You shouldn't lure me like this all the time, Sebby." Sebastian could only smirk at that statement.

"What can I say, I'm one hell of a butler."

The Vice President of America, Michelle Obama, suddenly pat Obama's back causing his cup of tea to spill a bit. "What's the hold up, Obama-kun! Get in!"

Obama sputtered and Sebastian only chuckled from the side, placing a hand on his lower back to lead him into the conference room. He put the cup back onto the tray Sebastian holds 24/7. 

The meeting started, the whole room talking about homosexuals and world hunger. Debates were thrown back and forth between everyone in the room.

The heat was making Obama's bladder act up as he shifted his legs under the table. He thought the slight movement wouldn't be noticeable by his boyfriend, but of course a demon would feel the vibrations of his pee from the solid objects surrounding them.

Noticing his human’s soon to be bursting urine bean, Sebastian jumped on top of the table and immediately rushed to his human. At the speed of light he scooped his boyfriend up (The President of USA) and carried him straight into the oval office, Obama feeling the liquid inside him swish rapidly.

“My lord, it appears that your weewee will soon be detonated.” Sebastian said in a firm voice. Before Obama managed to respond, the demon had already unbuckled the younger's Louis Vuitton belt.

“Sebby you can’t!” Obama said “ We’re in the office, Joe-kun could walk in anytime.” The man kept looking around in panic, although he didn't want to admit the fact that that thought made his insides curl. Sebastian, being the thot he is, ignored him and continued to unbutton the President’s pants.

Sebastian's hand moves from the hem of his underwear upwards, pressing gently right below his belly button. Obama squirmed, biting back a little whine in response, only making Sebastian's smirk joe-widen.

"Barack.” He said in a low husky tone. "You don't have to hold back anymore." He massaged his partner's bladder slightly harder than before. 

Obama sniffled, covering his face with both hands even with the loving eyes of his boyfriend's looking down at him. He knew he could trust Sebastian, but the thought of someone else sitting at the table he was lying on was … humiliating. Although, his body couldn't deny the rush of blood at the idea. He needed the guidance of his Demon.

"W-wait, Sebb- Sebastian… I-I can't do this I really can't." Obama whimpered, averting his gaze away from the demon. Tears started to form in his eyes. As soon as Sebastian saw this, he quickly kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head, comforting him in these trying times. 

"It's alright, baby. Do you want me to stop?" Sebastian asked softly. Obama turned his head with his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, but Sebastian held his chin to face him again. "Use your words, baby."

The younger just met his eyes timidly again. "No," he managed to squeak out in a tiny voice. 

"Alrighty doodles, my sweet carnation," 

Obama could feel the tip of his weewee wetten as a hot sensation prickled the tip. He could feel himself leaking from the sweet voice of Sebastian, but quite frankly, he doesn't want this to be over so soon. Sebastian, of course, noticed this, he noticed everything, especially everything about his boyfriend. He chuckled softly.

Swiftly, Sebastian slid down the President's underwear, taking his length into his hand. "Oh, poor baby. You're so hard, surely you can't pee like this, can you?" The demon then proceeded to drag his gloved hand up and down the hard shaft, drawing a low groan out of his boyfriend. "Tell me. Do you want to pee or do you want to cum?"

Obama struggled to gather his thoughts, the want of his boyfriend to take care of him overwhelming everything else in his mind. Suddenly, he received a blow to his ass. "Speak up, doodles."

"Pee! I want to pee, Sebby!" Obama squealed, yearning for the touch of the other man. Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk, the demon letting go of his weewee to run the hand up the man's chest.

"I don't think you can do that now, darling," he said. Obama whined childishly, grabbing his boyfriend's hand to guide it back down to his weewee. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow as a prompt for the other to speak but the man only continued to complain wordlessly with tears in his eyes. 

Then, another sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the oval office. Obama let out a cry, finally letting go of the other's hand. 

"I said, you can't do that now, darling," Sebastian's words grew dark at the end of the sentence, sending a shiver down Obama's spine.

Without question, Sebastian lifted Obama's legs to place on his shoulders. The demon spat on his fingers, aiming straight to the President's hole. Two fingers slid easily into the entrance, Obama letting out a high pitched whine at the drag of the gloved hand. 

Obama was begging for the man to pay attention to his weewee instead, but Sebastian's focused eyes didn't waver from the President's loose hole. He just wanted to release his golden liquid, somewhere, anywhere! 

"Sebby..!" The man whined, choking on his own breath when the leather brushed his prostate. The sensation fueled his boner, the thick liquid threatening to spill.

Sebastian continued to thrust his hand, locking eyes with his boyfriend. "Does your weewee hurt? I know your ass doesn't, I could do this all day and you'd be fine because you're so used to getting pounded."

Obama was overridden with all the sensations from his weewee, his prostate and the gaze of his demon, words spilling out of his mouth before he could control himself – "It hurts, fuck- it hurts so much, Sebby! P-please j-j-just make me piss and cum! Please, Sebby... I'm begging you!" the president choked out through tears.

The demon let out a curse at his boyfriend's pretty whines, his hand slowing down. Immediately, Sebastian took a hold of the throbbing and leaking weewee, swirling his thumb on the tip. Obama jolted at the touch, letting out a yelp. 

"You wanna come so bad huh, kitten?" Sebastian teased, rubbing his hand along the weewee again, picking up the pace with the fingers in Obama's hole once again. The younger moaned uncontrollably, squirming under the demon's bigger build. 

Obama couldn't speak anymore, everything that came out of his mouth ending up as gibberish. His boyfriend's fingers were hellishly inside him, curling up to meet the bundle of nerves that drew moans out of him every single time. The other hand, in the meantime, was rapidly stroking his raging weewee, the leather grating against his sensitive skin there, only adding more to the pleasure. 

It was to the point where Obama couldn't take it anymore, desperately clinging onto his boyfriend's shoulders, nails digging into his pristine clothes. "Sebby- ah- I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" The president of the United States cried out, he didn't care about anyone hearing his naughty sounds anymore, all he wanted was to release.

"Go on, kitten. Release for me," Sebastian growled, quickening his pace as Obama's body tensed up as a warning.

A flood of warmth finally being released overwhelmed Obama's whole body. His entire being shivered from overstimulation, brain blanking out. He can faint any second now, although that didn't happen. His back arched as he covered his face in embarrassment. 

His urine covered the carpet right in front of them and the sight of it doesn't help him at all, but at least he can feel the freedom of America once again. 

The demon let out a low chuckle. “Good boy.” He said as he petted the head of the President of the USA.


End file.
